<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>223: “I could give you a ride, if you want.” by Queen_Preferences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809747">223: “I could give you a ride, if you want.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences'>Queen_Preferences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [223]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 Days of Fandoms, Blink and you’ll miss it, F/M, Implied Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Edward Cullen, Rain, Random - Freeform, disturbing behavior, weird behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bella Sawn/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [223]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>223: “I could give you a ride, if you want.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>223: “I could give you a ride, if you want.”</p><hr/><p>“Shouldn’t you be out drinking Bambi or Thumper dry Cullen?” Jacob whispered. If it was anyone else he would have yelled so they could hear him over the overpowering thunderstorm but he knew the leech could hear him. Even if he didn’t his mind spoke more for him than his words.</p><p>“Bella would want to know you got back home safe.”</p><p>Jacob groaned at the statement for the third time. He doesn’t know how Edward found him but somehow the leech appeared next to him and has refused to leave since. “Well Bella gonna be worry for a while because I’m not getting back home any time soon.”</p><p>“I could give you a ride, if you want.”</p><p>Jacob froze dropping his screwdriver that Edward caught perfectly still staring his with those golden eyes. “You want to give me a ride home leech.”</p><p>“Edward and it’s not a problem beside you shouldn’t be out here this late anyway who knows who’s out here waiting to catch you off guard.” For some reason Jacob tensed at the words. Something in the leech’s voice came out more as a threat then it was suppose to. </p><p>“I’m a big boy ain’t nothing to happen to me but no thanks beside I won’t want you to complain about my smell ruining your precious car.”</p><p>“I insist Jacob.”</p><p>Jacob stiffened turning his only a few centimeters to find Edward staring him down. Jacob couldn’t fight the shiver as he noted the height difference between him and the leech. “Cullen-“</p><p>“Get in the car Jacob. I would hate to put you in it myself.”</p><p>‘I’ll fight you.’ Jacob thought but he couldn’t move his lips to repeat the words. A smile slowly made its way into Edward’s face as he leaned down his golden eyes shining more predatory </p><p>“We both know you won’t win. Now let me take you home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>